1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slitter apparatus for slitting a sheet member, such as a corrugated cardboard or the like, into predetermined widths. At least one pair of upper and lower rotary cutters are disposed above and below a conveying passage for the sheet member so as to be movable in a lateral direction relative to the passage of the sheet member by means of respective shifters. An arrangement is provided wherein the pair of upper and lower rotary cutters are simply and easily adjustable so as to obtain a proper lateral gap therebetween.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, apparatus were available for slitting a sheet member, such as a corrugated cardboard or the like, into predetermined widths. At least one pair of upper and lower rotary cutters and at least one pair of upper and lower shifters corresponding thereto are disposed above and below a conveying passage for the sheet member. The pair of upper and lower shifters are arranged to be slidably movable along respective guide rods by means of respective feeding screws so that the pair of upper and lower rotary cutters may be imparted with predetermined shift movements. During the shift movements, the upper and lower rotary cutters, which are positioned in a laterally overlapped relationship, are at once separated open relative to each other in the vertical direction. However, generally during manufacturing of the upper and lower feeding threaded rods, sometimes errors occur in threaded pitches thereof.
Therefore, it is usual with a conventional apparatus that when the upper and lower rotary cutters are moved by the threaded rods to predetermined positions, often a predetermined shearing gap between the two rotary cutters cannot be obtained without being finely adjusted thereafter. To accomplish a fine adjustment with the conventional apparatus, either one of the shifters is slightly moved manually, that is, by being tapped by a hammer until a predetermined shearing gap between the two rotary cutters is obtained. Consequently, it is difficult to obtain a predetermined shearing gap easily and the fine adjustment work is very troublesome.